The Vampire
by kawaiizerochan12
Summary: Because of Zero's look,he is targeted by others. But they don't know that Zero already has fiancee. What will happen when zero's fiancee identity exposed? what will happen when the kuran family take an interest on zero? Yaoi. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do Not Own The Characters. Whoever make the anime owns it.

**BOLD-thought's talking**

Zero POV

"Ichiruuu~ sob. Sob. I-ichiru! W-where are y-you?"

I really don't know this place. Ichiru and I was separated when there was a crowd. We were just about to enter the amusement park,but when I look back;Ichiru is gone!

_**I'm so tired and hungry. *sigh* Where is Ichiru when I need him? I guess I should sit on the bench to rest,first. Maybe,Ichiru will come and get me.**_

"Are you okay?",I heard a voice asking me. I look up from my crouching position and see a guy not older than 21-I-guess.

"unn.. I-I'm lost.",I feel my tears ready to burst. But,a gentle hand that touch me on my head brought me back to look up at the man.

"It's okay. What's your name? I can get you to the police station to search for your relative,if you want."

"... Z-zero. My name."

"Alright,Zero. I'm Kaito Takamiya,just called me Kaito. So,let's go to the police station,ne?",I nodded my head.

We were walking in silence but a sound of my name makes me look back and my heart stop. There,running to me is Ichiru! I run to him and when I reach him,I immediately throw myself to him.

"W-where were y-you? I'm really scared! *sob* I was alone and n-no one w-was there to h-help me!"

"Shh.. Shh.. It's okay. I'm here now. I'm really sorry about this whole thing,okay? I promise you that I will never leave your side ever again.. So,please. Don't cry,okay?",I nodded my head and continue crying.

"Uh,I'm sorry. Are you Zero's relative?",I heard Kaito said. I wipe my tears and look at him.

"Who are you? And no. I'm not his relative. Zero is my fiancee.",I make a signal telling Kaito to let me explain this. He gives me a smile,understanding what I mean.

"Ichiru,this is Kaito Takamiya. He's the one that help me to the police station to go and search for you. But,then you came before we got to the police station. So,um,Kaito-san. This is my fiancee,Ichiru Kiryu.",while nudging Ichiru to take Kaito's hand.

"Hm. Thank you for helping Zero. Now,let's go Zero-chan. You must be tired now. I'll rent a hotel room and feed you,okay?",I smile at him and hold his hand tightly while walking.

Kaito POV

**Hmm. That Ichiru-guy is a very cold-blooded. But,when he's talking to that Zero-kid,his expression change to soft. I wonder why that cute kid want to have a fiancee like him. But,something's not right here. I think I have heard Kiryu's name before but I don't know where.**

***sigh* I'll just check at the computer to know who that Kiryu is.**

Ichiru POV

Zero-chan is sleeping in my arms right now but I know he'll wake up soon. He's really cute,with his pinkish-lips open a little. It makes me want to kiss it but I refrain myself because I don't want him to wake up just yet. When I enter the hotel room,I put him on the bed and tell my guard to order pizza and some dessert.

I take off my clothes and go over to the table to open my laptop. I search the name of Takamiya and saw a family tree of them. When I see that guy picture,I click on his name and read it through.

After I finish reading,realisation hit me. That guy is a vampire hunter even though their family is from a vampire clan. So,that's why I think I have heard his name before. A sound from the bed bring me back to the real world. I turn and look at the figure on the bed.

"Ichiru... *yawn* Hungry..",I laugh a little and approach him.

"Zero-chan,the food will be here in a moment. So,why don't you take a shower first to get away from the drowsiness? I'll call you when the food is arrive,okay?",he just nodded his head and walk to the bathroom.

He close the door without locking it. I laugh to myself. **He's really naive and innocent. *sigh* I guess that's why he's always getting molested by others. **A knocking sound at the door make me stand up and open the door.

"Your Highness,here are all of your order."

"Alright. Place it on the table and then get out."

"Yes,Your Highness."

I look at the servants placing the food on the table and then they bow before excusing themselves.

"Zero-chan? The food is ready. Come here."

There's a thumping sound before Zero appear with just a robe and towel aroud his neck. His face flush due to the warm bath.

"Aaaah~ Smells yummy! Un! Delicious. Oh? Strawberry dessert is here! Yay!",he's really cute with his face full of cream. I lean towards him and lick at the corner of his lips.

"Ichiru? If you're that hungry,why don't you eat the dessert on the table? Not at my face.",he gives me a confused look. I laugh a little making him more confuse.

"Zero-chan,I'm not that hungry. Infact you can have all of the dessert. As for why I lick your face? Well~ I just want to do it. Why? You don't like it?",He shook his head and said..

"No,actually I like it very much! Because it makes me warm inside.", he giggle and continue stuffing the food.

Later

Ichiru POV

I saw Zero-chan throw himself on the bed after seeing the movie. He roll from side to side and then stop on his stomach. He turn his head to me and said something but it's muffle so I don't know what he's talking about.

"Hm? Zero-chan I can't hear you if your muffling on the pillow.",he get his head up a little and said..

"Come sleep with me. I want to cuddle. Please?"

"Hmm. Alright. Let me close my laptop first."

After finish shutting down my laptop,I climb to the bed and put the blanket over us as I let him cuddle me.

"Ichiru..."

"..."

"You're still awake?"

"..hm"

"I'm scared"

"About?"

"This morning."

"Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Zero-chan. I will protect you no matter what,okay?",**I'll kill if I have to because I won't let you get away from me. Ever.**

"Un. Okay. Promise?"

"I swear."

"..okay.."

"..."

"..."

I put my arm around his waist and hold him close to me. **You don't have to worry about me leaving you,Zero-chan. Because I will never leave you even if you want to leave me someday. You're bound to me whether you like it or not.**

End of POV

Soon the night is filled with an evil laugh.

To be continue..

Please review ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I Don't Own The Characters. The person who makes the anime owns it.

**Bold-thought's talking.**

Chapter 2

"Your order,Master?"

"Kill Kaito Takamiya."

"Yes master."

The moonlight shine at the open window showing half of the person's face. A smirk is present on his lips. The person stand from his sitting position and go to the window. A strong wind blow the curtain apart and reveal a man with an eerie and evil aura coming out of him.

**Soon you will be mine,Zero. **A sinister laugh is heard echoing in the dark castle. Making haired stand on end.

Morning in Kuran's Estate.

A man with a towel around his hip and neck come out of the bath chamber while drying his hair. A knock is heard and the man said a soft 'enter'. Then,the door is open by a servant.

"Kaname-sama,the breakfast is ready."

"Okay. I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes,Kaname-sama."

The servant bow before going out of the room. The man named Kaname pick his clothes for the day and wear it. After he's ready,he got out of his room and go to the dining room. As he enter the room,he saw many servants prepair the table carefully. When the servants realise Kaname's presence,they quickly get out of the room to the kitchen.

Kaname sit down on his seat and wait for the others to arrive. Then a man appear at the dining room's door and take his seat.

*yawn* "Yo! Good morning,Kaname. How's your sleep,hmmm?",he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Good morning to you too,Shiki. Why do you want to know about that stuff? It's none of your business.",Kaname said dryly.

"Hey Hey Hey! What's this,huh? Fighting again?",another man said at the door.

He's standing against the door while looking at Kaname and Shiki giving them both a mocking smile.

"None of your business,Rido.",Shiki then began eating his breakfast.

"Tch! Moody person.",Rido murmur before making his way to the table and sit down.

"I'm done. I don't have any appetite anymore.",Shiki stand and make his way out of the room.

Later

Shiki is walking around infront of the shopping mall when he saw a cute boy standing there with his uke-ish figure. Shiki approach the figure and tap his shoulder.

"Hey there. Name's Shiki. You alone? I can accompany you if you want.",flirt Shiki.

"A-ah! It's okay. *smile* Umm,I'm not exactly alone. I'm with my fiancee,actually."

Shiki's eyes nearly pop out of his head after he heard that. His world crushing down like a broken glass. He grit his teeth then growl,"Oh? Why are you out here alone then? Where is your so-called-fiancee?"

"Umm,well. He's inside the mall. He tell me to wait for him outside. Oh,yeah! Umm,anyway,I'm Zero.",said Zero with a shy voice.

"Oh,really,Ze-ro-chan? What if he's meeting another woman in there? Huh? What will you do?",Shiki said with a smirk and jealous expression.

"Zero-chan! Did you wait long?",Ichiru said while gasping for air because he had run from the shop inside the mall to Zero when he saw Shiki leaning so close to Zero.

"Ichiru! *smile and shook his head* Hehehe.. Umm,did you buy me the shirt that I want?"

"Ah,yes. They're in here.",Ichiru show the plastic bag that he carry. He gives a quick glance to Shiki before taking Zero's wrist and start walking. But,before Ichiru can do that,Shiki hold Zero's right wrist.

"Who are you? And **please. **Refrain yourself from touching what is **mine.**",Ichiru said with a cold voice.

"I'm Shiki Kuran. You should remember that **clearly.** And who are **you**?Huh?",Shiki said without releasing Zero's wrist.

"Ichiru Kiryu. Zero's fiancee."

"Oh? I see.. Okay then. So,you're his fiancee,huh? Heh! I'm going now. Ja!",Shiki walk away from the couple.

Ichiru glare at Shiki's back for awhile before tightening his hold on Zero's wrist and start to walk away.

Ichiru POV

**First Takamiya and then Kuran? This is really frustrating. And how dare he said that to me? Don't think that I will let you do as you wish,Shiki Kuran!**

I turn to look at Zero-chan and saw him smilling. I relax my hold on his wrist to make him look at me. He gives me a warm smile that makes my anger disappear immediately. Then I saw his big eyes shine before pointing something beside me. I look at what it is.

"Ne,Ichiru? Can we go to the Festival? The opening will be tonight. I really want to go there.",Zero-chan gives me the puppy look while tugging my shirt and I really have no choice but to agree.

But before that,I think I will tease him a little. See what his reaction will be.

"No,we can't go."

"W-what? Please,Ichiruuu... I reeeeaaaallly want to go. Please?"

"I told you already. We. Can't. Go."

"P-please... I-Ichiru.. "

Ah,he's about to cry now. *sigh*

"Alright Alright. We can go. Now,wipe that tears,okay?"

"R-really? W-we can go?"

"Yes,we can go to the Festival tonight. So,don't cry,okay?",I wipe his tears away and he smile at me.

"Un.",he nodded and hold my arms tightly.

We start walking again to the limosine that is waiting for us. We enter it and I tell the driver to speed down the road to the hotel. During the journey to the hotel I can't stop thinking back about what that **bastard **had said.

"Zero will be mine. When the times come,I will not hesitate to take Zero from you,Kiryu."

End of POV

Everyone look at the speeding limo in awe and one person,that hide in the shadow of an alley make a gritting sound while fisting his fist before the person walk away.

To be continue..

Please Review ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters and anime. Those who make it owns it.

**Bold-thought**

Chapter 3

The night is filled with happiness. Especially around where the festival is going. Ichiru and Zero are holding hand while looking at the various things that are sell there. When they come across a game section,Zero pull Ichiru along to go there.

"Ichiru~ I want that teddy bear. Can you get it for me,please?",said Zero with a smile on his face.

Before Ichiru can answer Zero's question,his mobile phone ring. Ichiru look at Zero with an apologetic face and told Zero to wait him there before picking up his phone from his pocket. He go far away from the busy place to talk on the phone.

"Aaaaah~ Ichiruuuu~ *sigh* He didn't even listen to what I said! Ah! I just get it myself then. Umm,excuse me,Sir? I want to play one game. What is the game's rule?"

"Alright,young man. One token for one game. You can throw three rings. And no rules. Anything that the rings enter will be yours. Okay?"

"Okay!",and Zero start to throw the ring. First ring enter the ball and second one enter the keychain. Now,only the third one will determine whether Zero get the teddy bear or not.

When Zero throw the third ring,unfortunately,it didn't enter the teddy bear instead it enter the rose flower. Zero's eyes filled with tears.

"I want to play.",said a man voice beside Zero's.

Zero look up and his tears disappear.

"Kaname-senpai!",now Zero is clucthing at Kaname's sleeve.

"Eh,Zero-chan? Have you been crying?",said Kaname with an eyebrow raise a little and worry expression.

"Unn. I just want that teddy bear... But... I can't get it. I only get these.",Zero show the thing that he got.

"Ah,I see. Well,I can get it for you,if you want."

"Really? Yay! Get it for me,Kaname-senpai!"

"Alright."

Kaname throw his first ring to the direction of the teddy bear. Kaname's eyes widen a little when he sees another ring targeting the teddy bear too. He looks beside him and see Ichiru smirking at him. Their staring contest is broken when they hear a cute shreak. They look at Zero who is holding a teddy bear.

"Thank you very much,Kaname and Ichiru! I really love it!"

"Hmm. You ask me to get it for you earlier,right? So,I get it for you.",said Ichiru while smirking at Kaname.

"Eh? You heard what I said before?"

"Of course I heard it. Anyway,what are you doing here,Kaname?",said Ichiru.

"I'm just having a rest from work. And I guess you two are having a vacation right now,right?",Kaname give them a smile.

Zero nodded his head before taking Ichiru's wrist.

"Ichiru,let's go eat. I'm really hungryyyy~"

They heard Kaname give a small laugh at Zero's cuteness before Ichiru nodded his head.

"Oh,why not come with us,Kaname? I'm sure Zero-chan is eager to talk with you."

"Well,I don't have anything to do right now. So,why not? But,aren't you going to be jealous?",said Kaname with a smirk.

"Hmm? Why would I be jealous? Zero-chan is mine so you can't have him. Hahaha..."

"Tch! Don't be so sure of yourself. I still am in love with Zero-chan,you know.",whisper Kaname to Ichiru.

Ichiru gives Kaname a challenging look that say 'Whatever you say. Don't think you will win Zero from me.'

"Ichiru? Kaname? What are you two talking about? I want to know!",Zero-chan smile while bouncing on his feet.

"Zero-chan,we were just discussing where we should eat for dinner.",Ichiru said as he hold Zero's shoulder.

"That's right,Zero-chan. We were just discussing."Kaname add.

"O-oh? Really? Okay then! Soooo.. Where will we eat?"

"I think we should go there. They have many kind of food in there.",Ichiru point to the food stall near them and nudge Kaname to say something.

"Yeah. Zero-chan,we should go there."Kaname said with a smile.

"Alright! Let's go then!"

While they are walking,Zero look at Ichiru and said something with a small voice.

"Hm? Zero-chan? Did you say something?",Ichiru ask.

"My hand hurts."

Ichiru's eyes got bigger then said,"What? Really? Let me look at it. Ah! Zero-chan... Why didn't you ask me to hold this thing for you?"

"You were busy talking with Kaname-senpai. So I don't want to disturb you.",Zero-chan eyes are teary now and his body is trembling.

"I'm sorry Zero-chan. Alright,I'll carry it for you. Now,please. Don't cry,okay?",Ichiru is now in a sitting position in front of Zero.

Kaname look at the scene beside of him and feel a pang in his heart. He want to have that kind of relationship with Zero's too.

When Zero stop crying,Ichiru stand up and toss the things to the guard that is hidding in the shadow. Then they started to walk to the direction of the food stall.

"Hmm.. Oh yeah,Kaname? You still working even during holiday?",Ichiru said as they take their seat.

"Yeah. I'm not as rich as you,you know.",Kaname replied sarcastically.

"Hahahaha.. Poor you",whisper Ichiru.

Kaname just give a glare at Ichiru's direction when he sees him talking with Zero-chan about the food. Kaname take the menu in front of him and look at the food before ordering it.

He heard a cute laugh beside him and turn to look at who is it. He sees Ichiru tickling Zero-chan's side before Ichiru gives a peck on Zero-chan's nose,cheek,head and lastly lips. Kaname's heart feel like it will stop as he sees Zero-chan gives Ichiru a kiss on his lips back and it's really unbearable. The pang on his heart makes him depressed.

Kaname POV

**But I don't want to lose Zero-chan. I swear I will get Zero-chan even if I have to fight for him with Ichiru. And of course,without hurting Zero-chan.**

To be continue..

A/N-You will know the relationship of Ichiru,Kaname and Zero-chan in the next chapter,okay? So,please keep reading! ;D And..

Please Review ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters. Those who make the anime owns it.

**Bold-thought**

Chapter 4

One year ago..

It is the opening of school. All students are busy checking their classes at the notice board in front of the school. A speeding car stop in front of the school gate. A boy not older than 14 years old come out of the car.

"Wow~ This school is big.",said the boy.

The boy is walking to the direction of the notice board to look for his class. He examine all of the name list down on the board but he can't find his name on it.

"Excuse me? Is there a problem?",said a tall guy to the boy.

"Ummm,I can't find my name in any of the classes."

"Hm? Really? Well,what's your name? I'll help you search for it later. Anyway,I'm Kaname Kuran,the vice-president of this school."

"Zero Kiryu."

"Alright. Zero Kir- Wait! Kiryu? Are you b-",Kaname is interupted by a voice calling Zero's name.

"Ichiru! I can't find my name anywhere...",Zero whine before a small tears gather at the corner of his eyes.

"Don't worry about it,okay? I know where your class will be. So,I will send you there. Now,don't cry,please?",Ichiru wipe Zero's tears before turning beside him to talk with Kaname.

"Kaname,you don't have to search for his name. I'm the one who erase his name on the board. Because I will personally escort him to his classes."

"... Alright. By the way,is he your little brother?"

"Wha-no! Of course not. He's my fiancee,actually. Got engage about two years ago."

"... I see. You know what,Ichiru? I think I'm in love with him."

"Tch! Whatever. Come on,Zero-chan. Let's get you to your class.",Ichiru take Zero's wrist and lead him the way to the class.

Lunch

Ichiru is about to open the door of the cafeteria when he hear Kaname shout his name. He turn around to look at Kaname.

"Ichiru,we'll be eating lunch together."

Ichiru raise his eyebrow before he shrug and said, "Sure."

They enter the cafeteria and Ichiru look around before he spot Zero buying his lunch. He approach him and slid his arm around his waist.

"Ah! Ichiruuu... Don't scare me like that."

Ichiru laugh at him and then rest his head on top of Zero's shoulder.

"What are you buying,Zero-chan?"

"Umm,Spaghetti and Soda."

"Hmm. I see.. Just to let you know,Kaname will be joining us today. You don't mind,right?"

"No,I don't mind. But,who is he anyway? Is he your friend?"

"Hmmm... Friend? Well~ Maybe you can say that. Ah,your food is here. I'll carry it for you."

Zero smile at Ichiru and thanked him before they go to their table.

As they sit,Zero ask Ichiru, "You're not eating?"

"Nah. I'm not hungry."

"Okay.",Zero give Ichiru a warm smile.

Kaname who is watching the scene make them know his presence by clearing his throat.

"Ah! Kaname-senpai~ Nice to meet you again~"

"Hmm.. Nice to meet you too,Zero. So,how's the school so far? Is it to your liking?"

"As long as Ichiru is with me,everything is to my liking! Right,Ichiru?"

"A-ah. Yeah. You're right,Zero-chan."

"Oh,I see.. So,Zero... Are you single?",Kaname ask as he gives Ichiru a knowing look.

"Umm... Not really.. Ichiru is my fiancee!",Zero said with a smile.

"Really? Oh,well~ I still have a chance to be your second fiancee,right?",Kaname whisper to himself and said with a normal tone,"Anyway,Ichiru,how do you know Zero?"

"I met him at a party. It was just a coincedence,though. Ah,that reminds me. I want to tell you something interesting. You'd be surprise to know that this cutie here,",while pinching Zero's cheeks,"was the one asking me out on a date."

"A-ah! Ichiru,what are you talking about?",Zero pout.

"Why? Are you shy,Ze-ro-cha-n?"

"Un."

Ichiru just laugh at Zero's behaviour.

~A week before Ichiru,Kaname and Zero meet at the festival.~

Zero is walking around the amusement park when he see Kaname talking with a lady. He approach him and tug Kaname's sleeve.

"Kaname-senpai!"

"Ah,Zero-chan. What are you doing here? And where's Ichiru?"

"I'm waiting for Ichiru.. He's busy with work. Ne,Kaname-senpai,would you like to go on a ride?"

"Well,why not? Let's ride the Ferris Wheel,okay?"

Zero nodded his head before pulling Kaname to the direction of the Ferris Wheel. They have to wait for five minutes before their turn. They enter the Ferris Wheel and then it started to move.

"Zero-chan? Do you know that when this ride get to the top,it is a suitable time to confess a feeling?"

"Um! I know already.. Ichiru propose to me here,actually. Hehehe..."

"Wha-? I see.. Zero,if you are given a chance,do you want to have another boyfriend?"

"Hmmm~ Well.. I don't know. I haven't think about it before.. But,I think I don't mind if it's Kaname-senpai...",the last part is said in a whisper voice.

"Well then,Zero-chan. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"I.. Want... To.. I think.."

The ride ended and the door is open. Zero get out with Kaname behind him.

"Zero-chan~"

"Ichiru!"

"How's the ride,huh?",Ichiru said as he eye Kaname.

"Fun! Ne,ne,Ichiru.. Kaname-senpai ask me to be his boyfriend."

"Really? What did you say?"

"I said yes!"

"Hm? I see.. You didn't even ask for my permission,Zero."

"Um,I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. But your relationship is not going to be easy. Kaname,you are not allowed to touch Zero-chan in any way."

"What about you,Ichiru? I saw you touch him everywhere you want."

"Me? I'm his fiancee. I can do whatever I want. While you,are only his boyfriend. Of course,you will be able to touch him after you both engage."

"Yay! Thank you Ichiru! For excepting us!",Zero hug Ichiru and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Tch!"

"Jealous,Kaname? Hahahaha.. Well,just to let you know,we'll be having our vacation starting tomorrow. So,you won't be able to contact Zero-chan at all.",smirk Ichiru.

"..."

"Kaname-senpai~ I'm going to miss you.."

Kaname ruffle Zero's hair and give him a smile.

"Zero,I have to go now. Work calling. So,see you next time,okay?"

"Okay! Bye..",Zero wave at Kaname.

Kaname wave back before walking away.

"I hope you forget about Zero and fall for another person because Zero and I will be having a long vacation",whisper Ichiru.

"I've set my heart only for Zero and I will have Zero as my fiancee,no matter what."

"Goodluck."

That's the whisper that are being said before the sound of the wind blow the words away.

To be continue..

A/N-Now,you know the relationship of those three right? ;DD

Please Review. ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters and anime. Those who make it owns it. ;D

**Bold-thought**

Chapter 5

The sun shine pass through the curtain of Kaname's room making him wake up from his slumber. He stir a bit before he open his eyes and look at the table beside him for his mobile phone. He click his phone and see that it is 7.30 in the morning.

He got up from his bed and go to the bathroom to have a shower. He turn on the shower and begin cleaning himself. While Kaname is still showering,the phone in his room vibrate and a caller's name come upon the screen. It turns out that the call is from Zero.

As Kaname come out of the bathroom,while drying his hair,he heard a vibrating sound. He pick up his phone and he sees the caller's name is Zero. **Finally! It had been a week since I have talk to him. **Kaname thought before answering the phone.

"Hello Zero-chan."

"Uh,hello.. Kaname-senpai..."

"... Zero?"

"Kaname,can I come to your house? Right now?"

"Ah,sure.. Is Ichiru coming with you?"

"Un,no.. Kaname.. Can you pick me up? You know where my hotel is,right?"

"Uh,okay... Yes,I know where it is. Zero,is something wrong?"

"Ichiru... No,I mean... Uh... I'll tell you later.."

"Oh,okay.. Wait there. I'll come and get you now. Bye.."

"Un.."

Kaname hang up his phone and then he takes his car's key. He got out of his room and go to the garage. He enters his car and speed up to the direction of Zero's hotel.

As he arrive there,he get out of his car and enter the hotel building. He look around until he spot Zero sitting alone at the waiting-sit. He approach Zero and tap him on his shoulder.

"Zero?"

".. Kaname.."

Zero stand up and Kaname take his hand while walking to the entrance. Kaname open the car's door for Zero to enter. Then,Kaname go to the other side of the car and he enter the car himself. Kaname started the car and drive back to his house.

"Zero? Are you okay?"

"..."

"Hey,Zero.."

"..."

"Zero!"

".. A-ah.. Y-yes?"

As Zero rear his head to look at Kaname,there are tears at the corner of his eyes. Kaname stop his car in front of an alley and turn to look at zero. He wipe Zero's tears and put his other hand on Zero's thigh.

"Zero,are you okay? Why are you crying? If something is bothering you,you can tell me."

"I... *sob* Kaname! *weep*",Zero throw himself at Kaname's chest and clutch at Kaname's shirt tightly.

"Z-zero? Shhh.. Shhh... It's okay.. You can tell me if something is bothering you.."

*sob sob* "... I-ichiru.."

"What about Ichiru,Zero?"

"H-he... I-I.. W-we're in a fight! H-he doesn't care about me anymore! I-"

Flashback

Ichiru is typing on his laptop when he heard a knock at his door. He said 'enter' and the door is open by a guard.

"Your Highness,we have a problem. Someone enter the personal information of the family. What should we do,now?"

"What! How can that be possible?"

"I honestly don't know,Sir."

"Fuck! Do everything you can to stop this! Now!"

"Y-yes Your Highness.."

**Shit! What if the information got out and Zero will know about it? Fuck.. Zero will never know about that information. Ever. If he knows,everything will be damn. ** Ichiru thought.

The next day

Zero is walking to the direction of Ichiru's room. Ichiru rent two room because one is for the two of them and the other one is for Ichiru's work. Zero open the door and-

"Zero."

"... How do you know it's me?"

Ichiru didn't even look up from his laptop. He tightened his fist before saying..

"Why did you do it,Zero?",**again.**

"Do what?"

"This! Why did you tell about yourself and even send your picture to a stranger? Do you know how dangerous it is? And this is not the first time either.. Zero,I told you already about this matter.. Why did you disobey me?"

".. I'm sorry.. I-I just want to have fun. And I don't like your order."

"I see.. Just forget it.. Go to your room and sleep,Zero."

The next two days

Ichiru didn't even talk to Zero since that day. And now Zero want to try to talk to him. He enter Ichiru's room and sit down on the bed.

"Ichiru? Ichiru."

"..."

"Ichiru!"

".. What?"

"Are you still angry at me?"

"Of course not."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Wait,Zero."

"Hm?"

"Don't go out of this hotel. It's getting more dangerous now."

"I told you already,Ichiru. I don't like your orders."

"I'm not ordering you,Zero. I just want you to listen to me."

"Stop changing the fact,Ichiru.. I'm sick of you ordering me around like that,it's not right.. I'm your lover,your fiance! Not your slave.."

"The fact that you are my fiance is why I want you to listen to me. I don't want you to get hurt.. But,if you don't want to listen to me anymore,fine. From now on,you can do whatever you want. See if I care."

Tears are rolling down on Zero's cheek. He take a step back before running out of the room.

**You're not the Ichiru that I love anymore. You've change for the worst. I hate the Ichiru now. **Zero thought.

Zero run inside his room and go to the bed before covering himself with the blanket. He muffled his cry using the pillow.

End Flashback

*sob sob*

"Shh.. Shh.. It's okay,Zero. If you want,you can sleep at my place for now.."

".. I'm sorry,Kaname.. For bothering you.."

"Hey,don't say that.."

"Kaname? Do you know what happen to Ichiru?"

"Ah,I don't think I know. Maybe he has problem with his work or something. Sometimes,when someone is angry or change,it is because of one little problem that they don't want to share with anyone. But,I'm sure he will be back to the old Ichiru. So,don't worry about it,okay,Zero-chan?"

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"Oh,okay. I really hope so too. I miss the old Ichiru.."

Kaname just smile while rubbing Zero's back until he hear a soft breath indicating that Zero is asleep.

**So,you have shown your true self,huh? I guess the time has come. Don't you think it's too early,Ichiru? What are you thinking actually?**

To be continue..

Please Review ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters and anime. Those who make it owns it.

**Bold-Thought**

Chapter 6

After Kaname arrive at his house,he pick Zero up and carry him bridal style as he got out of his car. The entrance is open by the guard to let Kaname enter. Kaname enters and then go straight to the direction of his quarter.

As he arrive inside his room,he place Zero carefully and gently;so as not to wake him up,on the bed. He brush Zero's fringe out of his close eyes before giving him a soft peck on his forehead. He watch Zero for a moment before deciding to leave him alone for the time being.

He walk inside the kitchen to get a drink. He pour the water down and drop a pill inside it changing the colourless water into red colour.

"I heard you bring someone here.. Am I correct?",said Rido with a smirk on his face as he enter the kitchen and walk straight to the refrigerator. He open the refrigerator to take an apple.

"If yes,what's it to you?",Kaname replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah,I'm just curious. It's not like you to bring anyone home.",Rido said after biting the apple in his hand and leaning against the refrigerator.

"No need to hide your true intention,Rido. Just tell me the truth that you are eager to see him.",said Kaname with a blank expression.

"Ah,you got me there.. Hahaha. Eh? That someone is a 'he'? Oh,cool. So,where is he now?",Rido perk in interest after he heard it is a 'he'.

"Don't play dumb. You know where he is already.",Kaname said as he roll his eyes and continue drinking the red liquid.

"Hahaha.. Sharp as always,aren't you?. Sooo,can I see him?",Rido said while throwing the apple up and down.

"No,you can't. He's asleep now..",Kaname glare.

"Really? Hmm.. Well then,I'll just see him when he wakes up.",Said Rido with a sigh.

"Where is Shiki by the way? He is always home during this time.",Kaname asked as he go to the living room.

"Hm? I wonder too.. Ah,forget it. Maybe,he go out with his friends. Anyway,I have something to tell you.",Rido take a seat at the single couch.

"What is it?",as Kaname too take a seat but he sit on a double couch.

"Ah,well~ There is an invitation card in my office.. It says that the king want to see us.. Something about having a meeting and party there..",Rido said.

"King? As in the Vampire King? Where?",Kaname ask with a surprise look.

"Yes,the vampire king.. At a night club. Around red light district area,actually.. Hey,don't you think the Vampire King is a bit off? Remember when we went to his castle? He didn't even give us a chance to talk to him nor see him.. But now,he wants to have a meeting with the whole noble family."

"What do you mean by 'a bit off'? And yes,I still remember that day..",Kaname ask in a deep thought.

"Well~ you know.. Evil,sadistic.. That kind of things.. And red light district? That's just seem odd.."

"He is a vampire king. Of course he should be evil and sadistic.. And for the latter,aren't vampire suppose to be like that? You know.. Relaxing in a night club..",Kaname said as a matter-of-fact.

"It's not like that. He's like.. Ah! I don't know what to say.. He's just different from the previous King. You know what I mean,right?"

"You're saying he's more evil and social than the previous king? Well,aren't that better? If he is different from the previous king then just maybe,the war like before will never occur again..",Kaname said in a sarcastic way.

"Tch! I'm just saying,okay.. Ah,here comes Shiki.."

The two of them look at Shiki that enter the living room with a trouble and in thought look.

"Do you two smell that?",Shiki ask.

"Smell wha- oh! You mean that sweet smell? Well~ I wonder about that too..",Rido said as he laid his eyes on Kaname.

*sigh* "Oh,stop that Rido. You know who that person is already.",Kaname said.

"Hahaha.. Fine. That smell is from someone that Kaname brought here. I haven't seen him yet,actually.",Rido said while rubbing his chin in a thought.

"Eh? Kaname bring someone here? Hah,that's new.",Shiki said.

They turn their head to the sound of footstep that are coming on their way. In come a cute Zero with a disheveled hair and sleepy face.

"Kaname...",Zero said while rubbing his eyes.

"How do you know I'm here,Zero?",Kaname ask.

"I heard voices.",is what Zero replied.

"Oh,I see.. So,what's wrong?",Kaname stand up.

"I'm hungry..",Zero whine a little.

"Ah,alright. Dinner is almost ready now. Let's go to the dining room.",Kaname said as he walk to Zero. He is about to take Zero's wrist when all of a sudden,Shiki go to his side.

"Z-zero? What are you doing here?",Shiki ask.

"Un? Ah,Shiki-san? Uh,well,Kaname let me sleep at his place. What about you?",Zero ask with a surprise look.

"A-ah,I see.. Me? I live here.",Shiki replied.

"My my.. What a cute one you brought here Kaname.. But,before you guys continue your conversation,I think it's better we all go to the dining table now. It's not polite to make our guest hungry..",Rido said as he make his presence known to Zero.

They all go to the dining room and take their seat. Zero sit between Kaname and Shiki while Rido sit beside Kaname.

"Now,why don't you introduce your friend here to us,Kaname?",Rido said with a smirk.

"Fine. Zero,the one talking earlier is Rido and I think you already know Shiki.. They're all my brothers with different mother. And guys,this is Zero,my boyfriend.",said Kaname with a proud smile.

"Ah,I see. So,Zero already have a boyfriend,huh? Such a shame.. Where did you meet h-",before Rido can continue his word,he is interupted by Shiki.

"Wait! That can't be.. Zero? Is Kaname really your boyfriend?",Shiki ask with a surprise look.

"Umm,yes he is. Why?",Zero ask with a small voice.

"But,what about Ichiru Kiryu? He's your fiance,right?",Shiki ask with a knowing-look.

Zero just stay silent. He bow his head and look at his lap. "I don't know anymore.",is what Zero said before he turn to Kaname,make a pleading look while tightening his hold on Kaname's hand.

"Shiki,it's better we don't talk about this any longer.",Kaname said while rubbing Zero's thigh to calm him down and signalling Shiki to stop asking anymore questions.

After that conversation,they all eat their dinner without anymore words except a few questions from Rido about where zero live,where he comes from,his school,age and etc..

After dinner

Zero sit on the bed waiting for Kaname to come out of the bathroom while holding his phone. He reluctantly press a few number before dialing it. The ringing sound rang for two times before it is answered.

"...",Ichiru that has pick the phone didn't even talk.

"..Ichiru?",Zero said in a small voice.

"..."

"Ichiru.. I-",before Zero can continue,he burst into tears. All that could be heard is a sobbing and weeping sound on the phone.

"...",still Ichiru didn't talk.

The sobbing continue until the sound of sighing can be heard on the phone. Zero muffle his cry to listen to the phone.

"... Zero.",is all Ichiru said.

"I-Ichiruu..",Zero clutch the phone tightly to prevent it from falling.

"Stop crying.",Ichiru said.

"I-I m-miss you.."

"If you do,then come back to me."

"... Tomorrow?",Zero suggested.

"I want now. Tell Kaname to send you here."

"B-but.. He's-"

"Now. Zero.",Ichiru said with a cold voice.

Zero stiffened before saying 'okay' with a shaky voice.

Unknown to him,Kaname,who is behind the bathroom door,while Shiki in front of the bedroom door and Rido at the other side of the room,is listening to the conversation. With a sigh the three of them go to their own respective bedroom except for Kaname. He just get out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong,Zero? Why are you cying?",Kaname ask in worry acting like he haven't heard the conversation.

"It's nothing.. C-can you... Send me to I-Ichiru? N-now?",Zero said while wiping his tears away.

"If that's what you wish. Did you talk with Ichiru just now?.",Kaname said with a sad smile unknown to Zero bacause he's busy wiping his tears.

"Yes and t-thank you,Kaname..",Said Zero while giving him a warm smile after he finish wiping his tears.

"It's the least I can do for you..",Kaname smile back. "Alright,let's go now. Don't want to let Ichiru waiting,right?",Kaname ask.

"Un..",Zero nodded his head.

"So,you are in good terms with Ichiru now,Zero?",Kaname ask with an eyebrow raise a little.

"Yeah,I think so..",Zero said.

"I see.."

Zero smile at Kaname before following him out of the room.

At Rido's room

Rido is standing in front of the window,drinking a red liquid while gazing at the stars. His face contort a little showing that he is busy thinking about something thoroughly.

Rido POV

**Zero.. What a cute creature.. Ah,stop thinking about that,it gives me a hard-on.. *sigh* Let's just focus on Ichiru Kiryu that Shiki said is Zero's fiance. Earlier,Zero is on the phone with this Ichiru person too. I think I have heard that name before.. But,I can't remember where. .**

**If I remember correctly,Kiryu is the name of a royal family,right? So,that makes this Ichiru guy a royal. But then,isn't a royal should be the-no way! Don't tell me he's the Vampire King? Wait.. If he's the vampire king,then his name should be a secret but Shiki knows the name.. I have to discuss this matter with Shiki and Kaname next time..**

To be continue..

A/N-what do you think guys? ;D

-Please Review ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters and anime. Those who make it owns it. ;D

A/N-sorry for the long update! ;D I really hope this chapter will make up for it. And I wish it is satisfying enough for now~ ;D peace.

Chapter 7

Kaname open the car's door for Zero to enter before he get inside the car too. Kaname started the engine and begin to drive. A vibration in his pocket makes him stop the car for a moment. He pick up his phone and read the message.

**'Bring Zero straight to the villa not the hotel. You know where it is. From Ichiru.'**

After he finish reading the message,he started to drive again and make a u-turn. Zero gives a confuse look as he turn to face Kaname. He tilted his face to the side before tugging at Kaname's sleeve.

"Kaname.. This is not the direction to the hotel..",Zero said telling Kaname the fact.

"Yes,I know it is not the direction to the hotel. Ichiru text me just now. He said to bring you straight to his villa.",Kaname said as he turn the car to the left,entering a rich neighbour.

"... Villa?",Zero ask.

"Yes,it's Ichiru's.",Kaname told Zero.

"Hm,okay... Have you been there before?",Zero said as he relax a little and get a comfortable position in his seat.

"Yes. But only once.",replied Kaname.

Zero nodded his head showing Kaname that he heard it. He look out the window to see the scenery that they pass by. After their small talk,the ride to the villa is greet with only silence.

Kaname's car enter a very large gate that is decorated with a rose which is a Kiryu's symbol. Kaname stop and park his car infront of the villa. He turn his head to look at Zero before chuckling at seeing Zero's face in awe.

"Zero,this is where you live from now on.",said Kaname while touching Zero's thigh before he continue,"I guess Ichiru is waiting inside. So,do you want me to accompany you there?"

"A-ah,it's okay.. The servants can accompany me to see Ichiru. And it's late already,you should go home. I don't want you to get tired while driving.",Zero said offering a small smile.

"Hm,you're right. Just call me if you need me,okay?",said Kaname without stopping his touch on Zero's thigh.

"U-uh.. Umm.. Kaname.. Please,can you stop touching me? I-I don't want Ichiru to see this. You know how he gets when he sees anyone touching me..",Zero pleaded.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realise that.",Kaname smile apologetically. "So,uh,goodnight Zero."

"Okay,goodnight. Bye.",Zero said before he got out of the car.

Zero wait for a moment and sees Kaname drive out of the gate before he gets inside the villa. Zero walk while admiring the decoration along the hallway. A call of his name make him stop walking. He looks infront of him to see a man dress in black who he guess as a servant.

"Zero-sama. *bowing* Your majesty is waiting for you inside.",said the servant before bowing once again and open the door for Zero to enter.

"Your majesty? Who is that?",mumble Zero.

Zero enters the room and is immediately greet with colourful colour. The wall is paint with his favourite colour;silver and while the light is a crystal-like light with different colours;gold and purple.

"Zero."

Zero stop moving before he looks at the other side of the room to see Ichiru with his serious face. Zero's eyes started to water before he run to Ichiru and throw himself at him.

"Ichiru!",cried Zero.

Ichiru rub Zero's back with gentleness despite with his serious face. All that can be heard is a content sigh from Zero before he is push away by Ichiru. Ichiru looks at Zero's eyes for a moment before he lean in near to Zero's neck. He sniff a little and his fangs come out.

He grit his teeth painfully to prevent him from sinking his fangs on Zero's neck. The servant from before enter the room and bow before he approach Ichiru and Zero. Ichiru release his hold on Zero and turn around from Zero.

"Zero,go to sleep. We will talk tomorrow.",Ichiru said with a small voice.

"But-"

"Now.",Ichiru interupt Zero.

"Okay... Goodnight.",Zero said sadly before he is escort out of the room by the servant.

Ichiru POV

**Shit! I almost lost control.. *sigh* His smell is so delicious. I don't think I can stand without taking his blood when his vampire heat is coming..**

I pick up my phone and dial Kaname's number. The ringing ring twice before it is answer.

"Yes?"

"Kaname,I think we should tell Zero about this secret. His vampire heat is coming soon."

"This soon? Hmm,okay. When are you planning on telling him?"

"I think tomorrow will be good. I have to inform Kaien about this too."

"I see. Alright,I'll come to your place tomorrow."

"Okay then."

I hang up the phone and walk out of the rrom to Zero's room. I peek inside and sees him sleeping before closing the door and goes to my own room.

At Kuran's

Kaname enters Rido's office and sit down on the sofa. Shiki is also there. Rido keep silent for a moment before he begin talking.

"Kaname,have you seen Ichiru Kiryu?",Rido ask.

"I don't know if this is your business or not but yes,I have seen him. Why?",replied Kaname.

"What about you Shiki?",Rido ignore Kaname's question.

"Yes.",Shiki said.

"What's he looks like?",Rido ask Kaname and Shiki.

"Normal,I guess.",Kaname said.

"Protective.",Shiki said.

"Why are you asking about Ichiru anyway?",Kaname ask a little irritated.

"Well~ I think Ichiru Kiryu is the Vampire King.",Rido finally said after a long pause.

"So what if he is?",ask Kaname without a care.

"Zero will be in danger. You know how a vampire kings are when they are near a vampire in heat.",Rido said as a matter of fact.

"Wait,how do you know Zero is in heat?"Shiki ask with a surprise look.

"He's not in heat yet. But,he will be soon. Right,Kaname?",Rido ask Kaname.

Kaname just look straight at Rido wanting an answer too about how he knows when Zero's heat will be.

"Fine fine. I'll tell you. All of you doesn't know all of my abilities right? Well,for your information,one of my abilities are to sense something. Even if that something is untrace-able,I still can sense it."

"I see.",Kaname and Shiki said in unison.

"Anyway,when are you meeting Ichiru again,Kaname?",Rido ask changing the sucject.

"Tomorrow."

"Oh? So soon. I'll come with you.",Rido said without needing permission.

"I'll come with Rido too.",Shiki said.

"Why do you two want to come?"

"Of course we want to know whether Ichiru is the true vampire king or not.",said Rido.

Kaname gives out an irritated sigh before saying,"Whatever. Just don't ruin my image.",and then Kaname is out of the room. Not long after,Shiki is out of the room too. Rido smirk before he too descend to his own room.

**Soon everything will be reveal,Ichiru Kiryu. **Rido thought.

To be continue...

A/N-I need more reviews to provide me more spirit to continue this~ sooooo...

Please review ;D


End file.
